rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Melvins
The Melvins é unha banda de grunge estadounidense, formada en 1985 en Aberdeen, Washington. É unha das bandas máis influíntes do movemento grunge de Seattle. Normalmente actuan coma trío, sendo o vocalista e guitarrista Buzz Osborne e o baterista Dale Crover os seus únicos membros permanetes, tendo varios baixistas ao longo da súa carreira. Ocasionalmente levan un segundo guitarrista nas súas actuacións en directo. Historia The Melvins é unha das bandas que se fixo máis coñecida pola súa importancia histórica que propiamente pola súa música. Formada en 1985 en Aberdeen, a mesma cidade onde naceu Kurt Cobain, The Melvins é sempre mencionado como a grande influencia de Nirvana, xa que Buzz Osborne e Dale Crover eran amigos de Kurt e Krist Novoselic. De feito, Dale Crover chegou a participar nas formacións iniciais de Nirvana. Os comezos da banda Dende o principio, The Melvins tocaba unha mestura de punk rock e heavy metal, bastante pesado e lento, con evidente influencia de Black Sabbath. A banda tamén chamaba a atención polos seus concertos imprevisibles. Non era raro que a banda tocase músicas folclóricas ou country e xusto despois enlazase con temas de máis de dez minutos de "ruído". Primeiros traballos En 1986 gravaron o seu primeiro álbum, pola discográfica independente C/Z Records. Nesa época a formación da banda era Buzz Osborne na guitarra e voces, Matt Lukin no baixo e Dale Crover na batería. O disco, chamado Ten Songs, foi gravado en directo en dúas canles, cunha produción extremadamente precaria e a un custo baixísimo. No ano seguinte, xa pola discográfica Boner, foi lanzado o que hoxe é considerado como o álbum de estrea da banda, Gluey Porch Treatments, coa mesma formación. O disco tivo unha produción un pouco máis coidada e tivo boa receptividade na costa oeste estadounidese. En 1989, Matt Lukin deixa a banda para formar Mudhoney e Melvins restablécese en San Francisco para gravar o seu próximo disco. Ozma é lanzado naquel ano e foi un dos mellores discos da escena underground lanzados en 1989, cando a escena de Seattle comezaba a chamar a atención en Europa. O son seguía a tendencia do disco anterior, con moito peso. Para o lugar de Matt Lukin, a banda contou coa baixista Lori "Lorax" Black (filla da actriz Shirley Temple). Bullhead, lanzado en 1991 non cambiaba moito respecto aos anteriores traballos, mais consolidaba o son de The Melvins. No mesmo ano saiu o EP Eggnogg, que mantiña a calidade de seus primeros discos, pero pasou bastante desapercibido. A finais daquel ano Nirvana chegaba ao estrelado co álbum Nevermind, que abriría as portas para varias bandas de Seattle. Mentres tanto todos os discípulos dos Melvins conseguían o éxito xuntando peso e melodia, a música dos Melvins non posuían o formato pop, pasando á marxe de calquera posibilidade de alcanzar o éxito comercial. En 1992, Lori saiu da banda e comezou unha etapa de cambio continuo de baixistas. Primeiro foi Tom Flyn, que logo deixou a banda para a entrada de Joe Preston. Naquel ano, The Melvins innova co álbum Lysol, un traballo conceptual de só un tema cunha duración de 31 minutos. Foi o último disco da banda pola Boner Records, que aínda en 1992 lanzou os EP's Dale Crover, King Buzzo e Joe Preston. Eses tres EP's foron inspirados (ata nas portadas) nos álbumes en solitario dos integrantes de Kiss. Contrato cunha grande Grazas á influencia de Kurt Cobain, The Melvins asinou un contrato coa discográfica Atlantic, e o mesmo Cobain tocou a guitarra e coproducíu coa banda o álbum Houdini, lanzado en 1993. O son da banda seguía sendo moi parecido á dos anteriores traballos a pesares de estar agora nunha grande discográfica. Nese tempo, descontentos co baixista Joe Preston, a banda chama a Lori Black para as gravacións de Houdini, e despois Mark Deutrom convértese no baixista de The Melvins. Houdini foi recoñecido como un dos mellores álbumes da súa carreira e foi o disco da banda que máis vendeu ata ese momento, a pesares de que The Melvins non tiña un grande público. Despois dunha participación discreta no festival alternativo Lollapalooza, The Melvins volta en 1994 co álbum Prick, cun son bastante experimental. O disco foi lanzado pola discográfica independente Amphetamine Reptile, aínda que a banda continuaba tendo o contrato coa Atlantic. En 1996 lanzouse o seu segundo traballo através da Atlantic, titulado Stoner Witch. Este é mellor recibido polos fans e pola crítica que Prick, que considerron ao disco como o máis maduro ata ese intre. Nese ano The Melvins actua como teloneiros na xira de Kiss, que inicialmente contara cos Stone Temple Pilots. Pero as vendas de discos nunca foron grandes para a banda, e coa perda de popularidade do rock alternativo, o álbum Stag, editado en 1996, foi o seu último disco cunha grande discográfica. Stag foi un dos álbumes máis variados da banda, usando no mesmo cítara, trompetas, teclados e sintetizadores. De volta ás independentes The Melvins asina co selo independente Amphetamine Reptile e lanza Honky en 1997. Este foi o último álbum da banda co baixista Mark Deustrom que foi substituído por Kevin Rutamanis. Durante todos os meses de 1998 The Melvins lanzou unha série de sinxelos, reunidos a finais do ano nun álbum dobre. Aínda en 1998 a banda participa do festival Ozzfest e asina un contrato coa Ipecac Records, discográfica de Mike Patton, compañeiro de Buzz en Fantômas. A intención da banda cando asinou coa Ipecac era o lanzamento dunha triloxía de álbumes a partir de 1999 con só meses de diferencia entre eles. O primeiro foi The Maggot co son máis tradicional de The Melvins. O seguinte, The Bootlicker é máis variado, lembrando ao álbum Stag. The Crybaby, editado no 2000, foi derradeiro disco da triloxía, tamén cun son variado e contando con varios convidados como integrantes das bandas Tool e Jesus Lizard e mesmo do propio Mike Patton. En The Crybaby atópase unha versión bastante fiel de "Smells Like Teen Spirit" de Nirvana. Aínda nese ano, o seu álbum Gluey Porch Treatments, descatalogado dende facía anos, é reeditado nunha edición especial con varias cancións inéditas. En 2001 lanzouse o álbum Electroretard pola discográfica Man's Ruin. Electroretard pode ser considerado como un recopilatorio, xa que contén cancións antigas da banda regravadas, aparte dalgunhas versións. No disco a banda experimenta bastante con compoñentes electrónicas nas cancións. Os dous seguintes lanzamentos da banda son en directo. O primeiro deles, The Colossus of Destiny, é máis ben unha rareza tipica de The Melvins: un único tema de 59 minutos de barullo sen melodía. O segundo, Millennium Masterwork, de 2002, reúne a The Melvins e a Fantômas no mesmo disco. O concerto que deu orixe ao disco foi unha presentación das dúas bandas xuntas no escenario para celebrar os cinco anos da Ipecac. Unha semana despois de Millennium Masterwork editouse un novo álbum de estudio de The Melvins. Hostile Ambient Takeover tiña un son máis tradicional, deixando de lado a experimentación de discos anteriores. No ano seguinte a Ipecac rescatou outra peza do catálogo da banda. Ten Songs, o primeiro álbum da banda, gañou unha nova presentación e 16 temas inéditos, sendo rebautizado como 26 Songs. 20 aniversario En 2004 The Melvins cumpriu 20 anos de carreira. Para celebrar o aniversario lanzouse o libro Neither Here Nor There, con 224 páxinas de historias e fotos da banda. O libro estaba acompañado por un CD recopilatorio de 18 temas, tirados de practicamente todos os seus discos. Entre os lanzamentos máis recentes, destacan dous discos gravados en colaboración con Jello Biafra (ex-Dead Kennedys), Never Breathe What You Can't See de 2004 e Sieg Howdy! de 2005, aparte de (A) Senile Animal, do 2006, segundo os fans un dos seus mellores traballos. Discografía *''10 Songs'' - 1987 (C/Z Records) *''Gluey Porch Treatments'' - 1987 (Boner) *''Ozma'' - 1989 (Boner) *''Bullhead'' - 1991 (Boner) *''Houdini'' - 1993 (Atlantic) *''Prick'' - 1994 (Amphetamine Reptile) *''Stoner Witch'' - 1994 (Atlantic) *''Stag'' - 1996 (Atlantic) *''Honky'' - 1997 (Amphetamine Reptile) *''The Maggot'' - 1999 (Ipecac) *''The Bootlicker'' - 1999 (Ipecac) *''The Crybaby'' - 2000 (Ipecac) *''Electroretard'' - 2001 (Man's Ruin Records) *''Hostile Ambient Takeover'' - 2002 (Ipecac) *''26 Songs'' - 2003 (Ipecac) *''Neither Here Nor There'' - 2004 (Ipecac) Libro e recopilatorio *''Never Breathe What You Can't See'' - 2004 (Alternative Tentacles Records) Con Jello Biafra *''Mangled Demos from 1983'' - 2005 (Alternative Tentacles Records) *''Sieg Howdy!'' - 2005 (Alternative Tentacles Records) Con Jello Biafra *''A Live History of Gluttony and Lust'' - 2006 (Ipecac) En directo *''(A) Senile Animal'' - 2006 (Ipecac) *''Nude with Boots'' - 2008 (Ipecac) Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda Category:Bandas de Washington Category:Bandas de grunge Category:The Melvins Categoría:Bandas de sludge metal Categoría:Bandas de metal alternativo